


Arrival of the Scientists

by JayBarou



Series: Science has little to do against Night Vale (but they don't know) [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore and death, POV First Person, Report style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, scientist for the SCP Foundation, is working on a hypothesis regarding Night Vale and the Voice that could be controlling it. D Class personnel will be subjected to the Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) under different conditions to determine the range of its competences. Night Vale will act as (un)usual as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial report

**Date:** Jun 15 2012 – Jul 01 2012

 **Scientist in charge:** Carlos Albada

 **Frequency of experiences:** bimonthly

 **Participants:** 15 D Class personnel as follows: D-68463, D-68464, D-68465, D-68466, D-68467, D-68468, D-68469, D-68470, D-68471, D-68472, D-68473, D-68474, D-68475, D-68476, D-68477, D-68478.

 **Summary of field experience:** D Class personnel will be subjected to the Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) under different conditions to determine the range of its competences.

 **Result:** Inconclusive. I require more D Class personnel.

* * *

 

**Report:**

Our arrival on a recording day was not a happy coincidence. Previous reports state that the safest day to visit Night Vale is on either the 1st or the 15th, that is, recording days. That is what made me first theorize that The Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) is a mayor piece in this location, and that having a hold of it would mean a control over the whole city.

As the first recording states, we came into town on the 15th June under the pretence of studying a various number of abnormalities in Night Vale. D Class Personnel also works under that impression.  They write reports on anything and everything unconventional. D reports can be found in the addendum file.

In order to state our purpose, we held a town meeting. That is not the full extent of the risk we had to endure on the first day to ensure the collaboration of the local populace. We also studied a non-existent house, (quite probably an Euclid-class object) in order to have an excuse for one of the Ds to call the radio station, but The Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) didn’t make itself known in the meeting and didn’t answer the phone personally. I work under the hypothesis that he wasn’t there.

We repeated the experience later twice with the excuse of an earthquake and time not working correctly [both true events, but not the reason we came. You can read my side reports on the addendum 3.14] with similar results, so we went back to the laboratory and started the experiments.

While the recording took place I went personally to the radio station and tried to make them evacuate so I could identify the entity behind the microphone, but he stubbornly stayed inside and I’m not reckless enough to stay in His domains.


	2. Experiment 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Material: isolated cabin, radio, chair, table, recorder, soundless camera circuit, D-68463.

 

D-68463 (male, 47) is asked to listen and record the radio show “Welcome to Night Vale” in the isolated cabin. D-68463 turns on both radio and recorder as he sits down. At 00:55 after the recording starts D-68463 frowns, the same reaction happens several times during the whole experience. He also makes faces as if baffled and bewildered.

Other reactions include outrageous laughter, giggling, smirks or shock. The facial features were accompanied by utterances that I could guess by lip reading. Some of them were “What the actual fuck?”, “You must be kidding”, “That’s it; it is someone with a wrecked sense of humor”, “Isn’t it?”, “Is someone listening, or what?”, “Where the hell is the weather?”…

Reactions were within the normal range of expressions, if a bit borderline towards the irrational. However, no memetic changes were registered. A medical check afterwards showed neither signs of radiation nor physical or mental differences. Despite this fact, D-68463 will be considered compromised and be put in quarantine.

In order to prevent any of the D class personnel or myself from meeting the Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) D-68463 will be assigned housework duties and all tasks concerning interaction with public or with the recording.


	3. Experiment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Material: Isolated cabin, table, chair, recording 1, paper, pen (substituted by tablet keyboard when it spontaneously caught fire [ad. According to a note that appeared on my doorstep later, all writing utensils are illegal here]), D-68463, D-68464.

D-68463 is asked to transcribe the recording. He seems quite shaken after 24 hours of living here. I fear he will not be stable enough to keep working next week. Last night he was asked to bring food unmonitored (note: Never again let anyone leave the laboratory unsupervised). The events during his absence remain unknown; he came back with a pizza box from some place called “Big Ricco’s”. He came back pale and whispering “it is true, all true”.

That night he had a panic attack. He shouted “What hellhole did you bring me to?” and “I need to get the fuck out of here”. The whole team of D Class personnel managed to calm him down and convince him that he had had a nightmare, he might be feeling the secondary effects of the Voice, he is to be monitored at all times.

Today he performed well if much less vocal than the previous day. He had to be reminded to keep writing because he spaced out. His reactions to the recording differed noticeably from the last time. Instead of laughter and shock, his expressions leaned toward the “religious revelations”. He trembled and looked to the infinite while muttering the same litany as the last night. He also said something about the truth being in the dog park. 

After finishing the transcript he solved some puzzles and answered some psychological tests. He seems healthy, which goes to demonstrate that our official sets of tests are rubbish, as I stated in the last meeting (I don’t consider “Is the boss cool? Y/Y” an acceptable proof of a sound mind). From now on I’ll use a custom test too to check my Ds mental health.

On the second part of the experiment D-68463 was taken to custody and D-68464 (female, 24) was asked to read the transcript. Her reactions were quite similar to D-68463’s first listening, if a bit toned down and without any utterances. At the end she seemed sound of mind by official test standards.

No memetic changes; however, a long exposure or a time of hatching might be involved. This requires further observation. D-68464 will be put under custody too.


	4. Experiment 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: Isolated cabin, chairs, recording 1, transcription 1.1, D-68463, D-68464, D-68465, new ad hoc tests.

[Side note: Both D-68463 and D-68464 seem to disrespect my authority after listening/reading recording 1. They have different views, D-68464 is more relaxed than D-68463, but both share whispered conversations and laugh whenever I come into the room. Their dynamics have changed, as if the content of the recording bonded them somehow. However, this could be a side effect of the time they spend secluded together (except for the times when D-68463 goes out for food). New compromised Ds will be isolated and their dynamics will be recorded.]

I’m using a new test with subjects D-68463, D-68464, and D-68465 (male, 29) as control subject. It shows that subjects submitted to the Voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) grow attached to the Voice in a very short span of time (10-20 min.). They disrespect me, and for some reason my hair too, but not all kinds of authority. The recording creates some degree of paranoia (more pronounced in D-68463), difficult to measure since they were not perfectly normal individuals to begin with.

I found out that their base levels of stress were significantly reduced; this is not very accurate since D-68463 had a panic attack that night. I’ll be looking onto it, but both of the compromised subjects mention a velvety soothing quality to the voice/the words.

Despite the result of the new test, both of the subjects seem content and functional. I suspect D-68463 is contacting locals when he is out, but until I get some means of monitoring him I have no way of controlling his whereabouts without risking the whole experiment.

For the next part, D-68464 read aloud the transcript to D-68465. D-68465 made several interruptions and inquiries. D-68464 answered politely, D-68465 held a disbelieving expression most of the time. The results of his test were less pronounced, but he disrespected me instantly and all three subjects laughed at the word “instantly”. The new compromised subject also said he liked the presenter, but he was not paranoid and only a little less stressed.

In order to find out if it is the words or the Voice what holds the power, I made D-68464 listen to the recording for the first time and made D-68465 read the transcript several times. 

D-68464’s levels of stress were drastically reduced. Both their levels of paranoia stayed the same. That proves that the Voice’s power is linked first to the contents (since the disrespect starts right after listening) the voice in second place (since it has an inverse relation to the stress levels) the wording in third place. It remains unexplored the effects of long exposure.


	5. Experiment 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: Isolation cabin, Recording, D-68466, New ad hoc test.

[Side note: D-68464 and D-68465 have been given some time off due to a traumatic event. Their interactions with D-68463 seemed to have made them very close (despite my best attempts to isolate D-68465, there is only so much I can do against 15 individuals who consider isolation an inhuman torture)]

[Side note to the note: The traumatic event is D-68463 being dismembered in front of them by what the other subjects depict as a hoard of invisible dogs attacking viciously. After some insistence, the subjects still alive report that he was describing vividly a park when the victim started to show bloody bite marks.

D-68463 will no longer be part of the experiments. D-68464 and D-68465 will take over D-68463’s duties]

After this morning’s unfortunate events, (Which might or might not be related to the Voice) a new D class personnel was brought to the laboratory. D-68466 (female, 56) listened to the recording for five hours.

No new reactions except for an increasing boredom. She shows the same signs as D-68464, including disregard of my authority. I fear all my D class personnel will rebel against me if this keeps happening, I’ll have to look into it. None of the subjects have grown as paranoid as deceased D-68463 so far, maybe exposure to the Voice was not a factor in his ever growing paranoia.

I played the recording in reverse for D-68466, she doesn’t report any satanic or otherworld sounds, although she likes the weather reversed. Subjects keep referring to the weather in a strange way. I have not managed to get them to tell me the why. Their anarchic behavior might be triggering their response or maybe it is some kind of self-replicating memetic virus because their answer is always “Just listen to it”.


	6. Experiment 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: None. Just D-68464, D-68465 and D-68467(not compromised) interacting with Night Vale

D-68464 and D-68465 are not over D-68463’s death. But much more interesting are their reactions upon taking over D-68463’s duties. They have grown wary, silent and their paranoia levels have grown to match D-68463’s. The only difference is D-68465 is less soothed, more stressed.

Let’s remember that D-68465 has never listened to the Voice, just read the transcripts. My hypothesis now is that the Voice on its own is quite innocuous, it’s the interactions with something else in D-68463’s former routine what drives the subjects mad.

Nevertheless, witnessing D-68463 dismembering has made them quite pliant to my questions. They don’t answer straight away, still laugh at the word “instantly” and they keep having whispered and worried conversations, but they are not so defensive any more.

Upon discovering this at midday, I have sent D-68467 (male, 19) (has not seen, read or heard about the Voice and has not left the laboratory since our arrival) to follow the same routine as the other subjects.

He has not come back. D-68464 and D-68465 have gone to look for him. They have come back and don’t seem to have any hope of retrieving him. They are not sharing their reasons to think so. I don’t know why. If I was back hom,e I’d think he has run away, but I’m _here_ and they look as if they saw his body or something worse.

No amount of bribery or threats has made them loosen up; their only answer is “listen, just listen”.

Further experiments today have been discouraged by everyone. That includes me; Night has fallen upon us while we waited for the impromptu search party and I’d rather risk my D class’s lives when there is something to gain from it. There is no sense in sending them to their certain deaths if we can’t get science out of it.


	7. Experiment 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: D-68466, D-68468 (not compromised), D-68464 and D-68465, hand camera, normal interaction between them and Night Vale.

My intention for this experiment was to make D-68466 go out and record her experience. The camera malfunctioned in some key points. If my experiences -and my luck- are to be taken into account, any monitoring device that I try to use on my D class personnel will probably have the same malfunction in the same key points.

Eye witnessing looks like the only viable option.

Not everything is lost, though. The interactions between the subjects are most informative.

D-68464 and D-68465 have volunteered to do all outside tasks. They made it sound like a noble sacrifice. D-68466 insists they are crazy, and tells me that the recording made them “go nuts”. The other subjects have tried to reason with her, but she just repeats that it is a funny recording, nothing else, and that she will prove it by going to some shop to get “real food” instead of our “crappy take away diet”.

Unlike D-68467, D-68466 came back after an hour and a half with two bags full of home supplies and food. As soon as she came into view she ran to the door, let the bags fall to the floor and went to hug D-68464, who hugged back, glared at me in a “told you so” manner and proceeded to murmur comforting words to D-68466.

Later that day, I made them go out again with D-68468 (Male, 30) to see if an uncompromised subject would survive if he went with compromised subjects. D-68464 went slightly violent and asked me if I was “out of my fucking mind or what” and reminded me of the necessity of warning anyone going out there if I wanted them to survive.

She agreed to not forewarning D-68468 if I let D-68466 rest at home (by home she means the laboratory building). I was going to let her anyway; such a shock response is not conductive to any kind of experiment. She’ll be “home” until she settles.

The result of the 30 minute walk has thrown some light to the situation, although I won’t be too optimistic in case this ends up not being what it looks like.

D-68464 and D-68465 came back holding a bleeding D-68468. He had long deep cuts in his back, they were oozing. Upon closer inspection, it was not blood, but some other substance, also red, but much thicker and very cold. The same substance was falling from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

His eyes turned a bright green and that is when D-68468 started to scream and yell about the void, the creatures behind the veil and dark overlords (the whole transcription is on Add. 3.19) His screams could be heard in the whole building, so I couldn’t help the remaining ten D class personnel finding out.

I must add; I’m out of amnesiacs. I don’t know why: they were supposed to be in the emergency pack, but they must have been stolen, I’ll have to be cautious of what I eat.

D-68468 died in the doorstep, there was nothing we could do. I had to control a mass of confused and scared people and make some concessions that will probably not have a big impact on the study, but will condition some of the experiments.


	8. Experiment 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: N/A [situation report]

As stated in the previous report, some concessions were made. First of them: debriefing. I gathered all of them in our sterilized semblance of a living room and told them a few facts about Night Vale. They all expected weird (take into account that they were there when we called to the radio for the non-existent house, the time malfunction and the earthquakes) but none of them expected a corpse in the doorstep.

My explanations were not deemed enough by D-68464 and D-68465 and so they took over and shared their experiences on the outside in a very revealing exposition; much more detailed than their official reports. (Since it is not directly related to the Voice, the transcript of their combined speech is in add. 3.12) Some subjects thought it was a joke, some thought everyone had gone mad and very few believed everything said.

I temporarily lost control of the lot. I was excluded, as well as D-68464 and D-68465. D-68466 was still indisposed during the whole event. The rest of the subjects rioted and organized on their own. Their first goal was to get out of the city. A party of three left the main group and decided to steal a car and drive away.

We all saw from the windows how two of them, on their frantic escape, stepped on the grass of a public park with the signal “don’t step on the grass” clearly visible. We also witnessed how some vines trapped their limbs and literally crushed them against the soil. D-68464 was the first to speak “Don’t step on it or it’ll step on you; Old Woman Josie told us on the first day out, you pair of dumbass” The third escapee was torn between helping and not getting killed.

In the end he played safe and went for a car. As soon as he touched the door he crouched and covered his ears with his hands. Someone opened a window, but there was no noise outside. He rose again and started to run as if trying to run away from a very loud noise. However, a car put a stop to his run when he tried to cross the road.

The driver tried to help (at least that’s what we think he was doing bent over the motionless body) but a few seconds later there was nothing. No car, no driver and no body.

The rest of the group decided to take a more mature decision but they still ignored me, D-68464 and D-68465. D-68464 tried to be heard over the noise without luck. She came to me and told me in no uncertain terms that if I let someone else go through that threshold without listening to the recording she’d crush my bones to finer dust than the vines we had seen.

Meanwhile, the whole mass had decided that they needed information before escaping. A team of two would go to a library someone had seen on the first day and two more would go to explore, talk to locals and find the means of leaving.

D-68464 tried to make them listen to the recording 1, she seems to be under the impression that nothing can survive without the protection of the voice. Her warning was ignored until D-68465 took control and repeated her exact same words. Apparently his athletic complexion and his being male make him a better focus figure.

The rest of the rioters obeyed and listened to the recording together. None of them seemed overly impressed, seeing D-68467 die in the doorstep had prepared them for far worse. Collective listening does not seem to have much of an impact in their behavior, but I don’t have clear data since they refused to fill any test.

They disregard for my authority is unreadable, since I have not been in control since D-68467’s death. However, they don’t seem overly fond of the Voice. Which annulated my theory of psychic emotion control. Some of their statements demonstrate that they see the Voice as a threat and they resent him as the culprit of their suffering.

I have nothing else to report from that moment on because they put me and D-68464 into custody for “hiding from them the whole situation”. D-68466 is still indisposed. I don’t know why they exclude D-68465 of this treatment, but I strongly believe it has nothing to do with supernatural interferences and all to do with good old human nature.

I still think that my lack of control over the group is temporary.


	9. Experiment 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: N/A [situation report: still anarchic]

_[side note: I should probably find a better term than “experiments” since this has become more of a diary]_

This morning D-68465 came to free us and filled us in on yesterday’s events.

The team who went to the library (D-68469 and D-68478) found the building, but not the entrance. D-68478 saw movement on the inside so D-68469 climbed to the second floor, where an open window could be seen. D-68478 climbed slowly because of an old injury in the knee. He claims that the library is a no-go place. For some reason D-68478 is terrified of librarians. I still don’t know if it is some kind of mental panic or if there is a valid reason to fear the library.

It is probably a combination of both, this assumption comes from the fact that D-68478 decided against going further in when a “blood-freezing, skin-crawling shout” came from within the building, not unlike the voice of D-68469. She reports seeing agile shadows and hearing absolutely nothing. I quote “I’ve been in livelier cemeteries”.

On the other hand, the exploration team is lacking one member (D-68477). According to D-68474, they went to the city hall, as the secret police told them (he doesn’t want to tell me what he means by “secret police”) where they met a woman called Pamela. Pamela claims to be the city mayor, although we thought the city was in some kind of anarchism system. She was polite and “useless as all politicians”. D-68474 goes on “She kept welcoming us and giving us flyers, never answering a damn question. And, when we got fed up and Adam (D-68477) mentioned that he’d make a better mayor than her, she screeched, I swear she actually screeched as a pterodactyl in a B series movie. Then, she jumped him and clawed his fucking guts, with her bare hands! She wouldn’t calm down! I had to promise that I’d vote for her! And, I didn’t have the courage to ask her for a way out again after that! They just escorted me here”

Subject also refuses to tell me who “they” are.

When I confronted D-68464 about her theory of the voice protecting the listeners, she just shrugged and said “I said nobody survives without listening to the recording and I still hold it true, I never said it made you immortal…”

Her next words worried me a little more. “…Just point me at someone who didn’t listen and came back to tell the tale… Wait, you have not listened yet, have you?”

I had already thought about it, but I would have preferred if my Ds didn’t realize about the fact. I am captive in this house and I depend on them to survive until the next recording day, when it will be safe to leave again. The second option is actually listening to the voice, but that would compromise me too. I won’t be terminated over this.

My answer for her was “I listened to it before coming to town”. She seemed suspicious, but kept quiet. D-68465 managed to get us free again. D-68466 is feeling better.

I’m no expert psychologist, but upon our return, the subjects’ mindset had entered to some survival setting. As if they were in some semi-apocalyptic scenario. I’ve seen them keep an eye in the salt and looking through the windows with a scared expression. They have asked to leave, as is customary with D class personnel, but it sounds rawer, more desperate.

Everyone was startled when the doorbell rung. And I was designated to open it. I still have hope that I’ll regain some semblance of control by the end of the month.

On the other side of the door I found a small kid holding a mauve letter. She (I think it was a _she_ ) didn’t hand the letter, but waited until I let her in. Subjects ran and hide behind any near furniture. Some held cutlery, some held lamps, one held a Bunsen burner flaming high.

The small kid silently found her way to D-68474 and handed the letter.

D-68474 held it as one would hold a bomb; She opened it under peer pressure and read aloud “You have not met the weekly quota of Big Ricco’s pizza, you’ll submit to its glorious flavor or perish.”

Everyone in the room stayed quiet and for a moment nothing happened, but then D-68474 spoke again. “It is signed by that bitch of a Mayor, Pamela Whatever. I’m gluten intolerant, I can’t eat pizza, how did they know? How do they expect me to-”

It is not sure if the statement that provoked the following events was the one about the Mayor, or the negative to eat pizza. D-68474 started to complain and abrasions could be seen in hands and face, followed by blisters. The t-shirt stained red and his breathing was labored in between shouts. The subject quickly collapsed and died.

The kid, however, did not. She stayed looking vacant and spooking my Ds.

D-68470 and D-68473 promptly decided to throw the corpse to the lawn to “feed the beast to be on good graces with it”. The rest of the pack protested but, nobody stopped them. While they disposed of the body, D-68464 grabbed a broom and pushed the kid out of the house. It has stayed next to the door since then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: N/A [Situation Report: still anarchic]

D-68464 and D-68465 are trying to train some other Ds to survive to Night Vale. D-68464 has made a guide of dos and don’ts; D-68465 is in charge of the physical side. I have yet to see anyone speaking willingly with D-68464.

I have been excluded, yet again, since D-68466’s outburst this morning. She seems to have, not only recovered fully, but also gained some kind of psych abilities. I’m still unsure of their extent. She claimed that I’d bring the ruin upon this house and upon my mission.  Furthermore, she claimed that I’d not be alone. Some subjects in the group giggled as if they knew something I didn’t.

They stopped giggling when D-68466 said that I’d terminate all of the presents except for the chosen one. (She used the word “terminate” and she seemed to know far more than the average D Class personnel, she spilled secrets not even I knew. O5 level secrets) At that point I was shut down in the laboratory. The last I heard of her, she was telling them how I and my underlings (her words) would kill all of them as guinea pigs unless they revolted and escaped. I’m having some doubts about my regaining control over the lot.

I’ll probably have to pull the “get out of the jail” card. Or, “get out of Night Vale” in this case. The 1st of July is approaching quickly, only three days left and they don’t know how to get out or where the Foundation Vans will be that day. They will most probably distrust anything form the Foundation at this point, but it’s their only chance in the middle of the desert. I won’t report again until I’m allowed back with them or until I’m given access to the recording 1.

My experiments regarding the Voice have decreased exponentially. There is a small possibility of the late events having been a diversion from the study. In that case, my last hypothesis would be correct and we are all in great danger.


	11. Experiment 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Materials: N/A [Situation report: Control recovery in progress]

My bribing worked. Tomorrow is Recording Friday so they were out of ideas. They agreed to let me out to plan their escape. Not that they trust me, but they trust my information. So they trusted me with their information too.

I was surprised to learn that not all of them want to leave. The subjects with higher levels of exposure and paranoia are more inclined to stay for the time being. D-68466 wants to stay because “[she]’d be an outcast, people would want to experiment on [her]”. Unfortunately, I must agree.

But the reasons of the other subjects are somewhat vague. I am not certain if their willingness to stay is a consequence of an argument that I didn’t witness or a secondary effect of the long exposure.  I will stay, of course, I’m not compromised, but there is only one way to solve this and running away is not it.

The deal will be: They get out, I get my report out.

Four subjects will leave the laboratory with copies of my report; each will take a different route and a different means of transport to heighten the possibilities of escape (and of my report getting out with them). Only subject D-68471 has manifested a desire to come back with any message you may have. His record shows a history in gangs. He might be adopting a brother/family/”nobody-gets-left-behind” kind of attitude. He will stay until he convinces everyone to escape with him.

He can be trusted as a go-between.

The rest of the group (3 plus me) will be in charge of other tasks. D-68464 will work on getting supplies for the next days. D-68466 will stay home recording the voice and keeping a close eye on everything and everyone. I don’t know if that was intended a literal statement. D-68465 will join me exploring the city for a project I have in mind, as I can’t go alone anywhere yet.


	12. Conclusions of Report 1

**CONCLUSIONS:**

  * The voice of Night Vale (status as SCP-1956 pending review) has some promising qualities to consider it an SCP. However, its status as such will depend on further experiments.
  * Subjects exposed to the Voice experience: 
    * Lower levels of stress (not memetic)
    * Higher levels of paranoia (not memetic)
    * Lack of respect towards my authority (and my hair) (not memetic)
    * Propensity to secrecy and to recommend the recording (possibly memetic/self replicant)
    * A certain degree of immunity to Night Vale’s oddities
    * Attachment to the Voice and to the city (only under certain circumstances)
  * However, subjects exposed to the Voice do NOT: 
    * Accept oddities as normal
    * Appear to be mentally controlled
    * Gain absolute immunity or immortality
    * Have an automatic hilarity trigger after listening 
      * Their laughter when they see me seems to be a further show of disrespect.
  * The voice can be recorded, transcribed and played backwards without problems.
  * The subsequent copies have the same effects albeit reduced in each new transmission.



Any other asseveration would be careless, rushed and lacking foundation.

It is possible that the entity behind the Voice is a reality bender; it is also possible that the ling time effects have not shown yet or that exposure to multiple recordings have a different outcome to the one described in the experiments.

Therefore, I request a resource expansion -consisting in D Class Personnel, tracking devices, monitoring systems and audio modifiers- that D-68471 will transport back tomorrow or in two weeks time.


End file.
